


Just you and I, defying gravity

by LabRatsWhore



Series: 12 Days of Canon 2017 [9]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, F/F, Family, Mentioned Zayadora, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Proposal, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: (Day 9: Wedding Proposal)Maya was finally ready to spend the rest of her life with Riley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompt is my favorite of all of them. You know why? Because not only am I hopeless romantic, but me and my boyfriend have discussed getting married. (We’ve been dating for three years, so don’t get your panties in a twist!) Like when you’ve been dating for that long, his parents joke about you getting married, and his mom makes you a cape for your halloween costume/cosplay, yeah you’re going to end up married. 
> 
> It’s like Joshaya in mandalou52’s story ‘Maya Meets World’. Go read it (fanficion.net) if you haven’t read it already.
> 
> Like I’ve learned a lot about relationships both from tv and real like. I feel like it’s the amount of time we’ve been dating and the amount of trust in our relationship that matters more than our ages of 18 next month (me) and 19 in July (him).
> 
> I could write about my boyfriend all day, so on to the Rilaya portion of the episode. Lol Yay!

Maya knew that she wanted to spend her life with Riley, she just was afraid to be married. Her mom got married when she was their age, and obviously it’s didn’t work out. Of course, Riley was thinking about getting married, she asked Maya about kids on graduation day for crying out loud. But after watching Farkle, Breana, and Lucas, Maya realize that some relationships just didn’t work out while others did, no matter how old you were.

With how much Riley was obsessed with space (not to mention Pluto), Maya knew so many freaking space metaphors. As annoying as space metaphors are, Riley really was her gravity. Without Riley, she would be a delinquent, and she would have dropped out of high school and not graduated, just like Carla and Renee. She felt bad for them, but she didn’t at the same time. They made their choices. Maya worked hard to turn her life around, even if she still liked to cause trouble sometimes.

Maya had the perfect plan. First she would take Riley out to dinner, and then instead of getting dessert at the restaurant, Maya would take Riley home where their families and friends would be waiting, with Smackle and Zay on Skype. August 20th was their 2 year anniversary of dating, because that was when Riley first admitted her feelings to Maya. Even if they had only been dating for two years, they had know each other and been best friends since they were seven. Farkle, Breana, and Lucas had been dating for less than they had when they decided they would try to get married (and not just a shotgun wedding either).

Maya picked Riley up at 6:30 pm sharp. “Are you ready Riles?” She asked Riley. Riley was so beautiful that she just wanted to take her right there. “Yeah, I’m ready peaches.” Riley said. She was wearing a black body con dress that went to her knees. It left just enough to the imagination that it would be considered more modest than not.

“I have a present for you!” Riley smiled at Maya. “Oh really?” Maya asked Riley. She had worn a grey dress with splotches of color that were meant to look like paint splatters. Riley handed Maya a small box. “Open it!” She encouraged Maya. Maya tore the wrapping paper off the box before she took the lid off. “Wow!” Maya exclaimed. Inside was a charm bracelet with a few charms already on it.

“I picked out charms that would represent us.” Riley explained. “A paintbrush for your art, a New York charm because New York is our home, a cat because I’m always doodling cats, and a Big Ben for the year I was in London, because even though we ignore the fact that it happened, it gave me a lot of time to think.” She told Maya. “I also bought a few other charms that I’ll give to you at later dates. Here.” Riley opened the bracelet and clasped it on Maya’s right wrist.

“It’s beautiful.” Maya smiled at Riley. “You’ll get your present after dinner, don’t worry, it’s worth it, I promised.” She kissed Riley. Riley kissed Maya back. “I believe you peaches. Let’s go.” Riley held  Maya’s hand as they walked to the elevator. Once downstairs, Maya led her to a cab. “A taxi? Fancy.” Riley giggled. “Only the best for my girl.” Maya chuckled, climbing it after Riley. Even though the restaurant wasn’t that far away, the subway didn’t feel special enough.

The food was ok, it wasn’t bad, and it’s wasn’t amazing either. It didn’t matter anyways, because they wouldn’t remember the food, they would remember the charm bracelet, and the proposal. Even if Maya knew that Riley would say yes, she was still nervous. “Come on Riley, I have dessert back at your place.” Maya told her. “And my present.” Riley said. “And you present.” Maya laughed. Maya and Riley took another cab back to the Matthew’s apartment. Maya’s nerves were building, but she couldn’t back out now.

Back at Riley’s apartment, Topanga and Cory were the kitchen while Katy and Shawn were standing  in the living room, with Farkle, Breana, and Lucas hogging the couch. Farkle and Lucas were holding their laptops, each with either Zay or Smackle on the screen. Maya had had texted them so they could get ready.

“What’s going on?” Riley wondered. She was very confused. “We thought we could have an impromptu game night.” Breana said. “And we’re having an adult night.” Katy said. “The twins are with the babysitter.” Riley finally noticed Auggie sitting in the bay window in the living room. She was confused because they didn’t even have any games out.

“Let me get your present. Stay right there.” Maya told Riley. Riley stayed where she was, still confused. Maya took as little time as she possibly could getting Riley’s present. She came back holding a stuffed purple cat with a pink ribbon around it’s neck. “A stuffed purple cat?” Riley asked Maya. “A purple cat. Look at the collar.” Maya handed the stuffed cat to Riley.

Riley looked at the stuffed purple cat. A ring was attached to the pink ribbon around it’s neck with a paper clip. Riley gasped. Maya smiled at Riley, carefully taking the paper clip off of the stuffed cat’s ribbon collar to get the ring. She proceeded to get down on one knee.

Maya took a deep breath. “Riley Amy Matthew, I’ve known you since we were seven. We’ve only been dating for two years, but we’ve loved each other for long. I was scared to fall into this serious of a relationship, but I can’t see myself with anyone else but you. Will you marry me?”

Riley gasped again. “Oh Maya! Of course I’ll marry you!” She squealed, smiling a lot. Maya chuckled, smiling at Riley as she placed the ring on her finger. “I’m glad.” She kissed Riley. Riley kissed Maya back before giggling as she pulled away. Maya giggled back at Riley.

“Cut!” Shawn said, holding up his video camera. “I captured it for posterity.” He said as everyone laughed and cheered.

Topanga chuckled. “Let’s have cake!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the charm bracelet thing is a little bit overused, but I thought it was cute. I had to research wedding proposals, and they wouldn’t be able to have a real cat yet since most dorms don’t allow cats. Plus Riley had a thing with purple cats, so it’s what would be meaningful to them.


End file.
